You Can't Ask How About Love
by thebossyleaf
Summary: Amy gets a new biology partner on her first day of school. Clara is a girl that might look scary on the outside, but it's definitely bigger on the inside. Bad Girl!Clara AU


A/N: Hello everyone! This story was NOT written by me, it was written by my amazing friend river-song-archeologist, and since she doesn't have a account, she asked me to publish it. I'll show her all your reviews, and please leave messages for her because this fic is just BRILLIANT. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, and check out her tumblr: river-song-archeologist dot tumblr dot com

* * *

New city. New house. New school. New Biology class. New Biology partner. Now seriously, who makes the class schedules and puts Biology first on Mondays? A bloody monster. But there's nothing I could do, so yeah, I had to go.

Where were we? Oh right, new Biology partner. It's actually funny how terrified one is when they partner you up in a class. I mean, it's not like you have to _marry _the person, is it? And yet you're still scared. In my old school in Scotland I had my best mate as my partner, but I didn't know anyone in the new school (well, it was that, _new_), so I was, in fact, _terrified_.

"Everybody please welcome your new classmate, Amelia Pond, who'll join us for this class for the rest of the year" Mrs. Harrison said. And I guess this is my opportunity to present myself. My name is Amelia Pond. 18-year-old student from Scotland, just moved to Leadworth because of my dad's stupid job. I'm ginger and I don't see myself as an ugly girl, to be perfectly honest I think I'm pretty… hot. I am good at school, not a nerd but not the biggest failure of them all. But I suck at Biology. Now let's move on with Mrs. Harrison's speech, shall we?

"Does anyone want her as your partner?" she looked everywhere, looking for a raised hand, but didn't find one. "Okay then, Miss Pond, go sit with Miss Oswald, at the back" and that's what I did (of course I said "Thank you" to the teacher before sitting, I may be Scottish but I'm not rude).

Miss Oswald… how do I start with Miss Clara Oswald? Clara is not at all what you'd expect from someone named _Clara_. If you ask me, _Clara_ sounds like a "cutie-pie-girl" who wears dresses and bakes cookies all day while listening to Vivaldi and then plays the piano while singing with her parents in their perfect little cottage in the middle of the goddamned forest. But that's not her. Clara Oswald wears black clothes and listens to rock and heavy metal. Clara Oswald plays the electric guitar locked in her room that's full of posters. Clara Oswald is the stereotype of the _goth/dark _ girl, with too much eye liner, her bag full of patches of her favourite bands… no tattoos or piercings, weird. She's really, really, _really_, (REALLY) smart and doesn't fail any subject ever, even if she's drawing in class and not paying any attention whatsoever. And she bakes soufflés, not cookies. Kinda.

So anyway, now you know the two main characters of the story. Clara and me. Me and Clara. Amy Pond and Clara Oswald. Us. Well, you got it.

Thing is, blah blah blah, first class, teacher talks about unimportant things that are as boring as watching the news in the morning, bell rings, class' over. Clara picks her stuff up and leaves the room, without even saying goodbye. "_Rude"_ I thought, "hot" I meant. Another thing I find funny is how sometimes rude is hot. Not always, but usually the picture of the "bad girl/boy" is hot. And Clara was that. She was, in fact, the hottest girl I had ever seen.

Now let's move to something you'll probably want to know: my sexuality. I don't consider myself gay, but I don't consider myself completely straight either. In my opinion, you're never 100% straight or gay, there's always at least one person of the same sex (in the case you're straight) or the opposite one (in the case you're gay) you'll find attractive. But when it comes to me… let's say I'm bisexual. Okay, happy now? Can we move on to the story? Good, 'cause this is already one page long and I haven't even started yet.

On the first day of school, I saw Clara in two other classes besides Biology, and since she was the only one I "knew", I sat with her in all of them. In the second class (I think it was Economy… not sure) she was concentrated in her drawing and still wouldn't talk to me, so I decided to break the ice (which came out really bad).

"Hello" I said. My voice came out weird for not speaking in such a long time, so I cleared my throat and tried again "Hello. Oh, that's better. Hi, Amy Pond. We sat together in…"

"Biology, I know" Clara interrupted me "I'm Clara Oswald and I do not like to be bothered while I'm drawing" well, _shit_, Amy.

"Oh, okay. I'm… I'm sorry, it won't happen again" I said a bit confused. She smiled sarcastically to me and looked at her paper again. She was drawing a dragon, and damn she was a good drawer. So good, I accidentally whispered "Wow", which made her look at me.

"D'you like it?" she asked, very serious but I could notice a bit of hope and happiness in her eyes.

"You kidding? It's bloody fantastic! I love dragons, by the way" and that said, she looked at me in a totally different way.

"Well, I'm starting to like you, Amy Pond. Where are you from? Your accent is not from here"

And that's how it started. Because of the later named "Trevor the Dragon". That's how I met Clara and this is the story of how I slowly fell in love with her.

School went by and we started sitting together in every class, knowing each other more and more. She told me her mother had died years ago (I know, right? Shit got deep really fast…) and she had moved to Leadworth with her dad after it. Now he was dating a woman that Clara described with words I can't exactly remember (and I don't _want_ to remember), but let's say she's… _not-nice_.

A week before the winter break, the Biology teacher told us about a project that had due on the first day after them, which meant I had to see Clara over the holidays. Great.

When the class was over, she grabbed her bag and was about to leave when she turned around again to look at me and said "Hey, uhm… this Biology thing… your place or mine?" I actually HATE that question. I can't explain how much I hate that question because you never know which the right answer is. What bothers her more? Making her move her [perfect] ass to my house or me invading her property? So I just replied "Dunno, what do you prefer?" and she said "Give me your phone number, I'll text you my address" _thank you, Clara_.

The day before Christmas Eve, I went _Chez Oswald's_. It was a nice house, close to a small park, not very far away from my own house. Her father opened the door and smiled to me. Nice man, short but taller than her daughter, his face was very… British. He let me know where Clara's room was, I thanked him and went upstairs.

Clara's room was (is) what I expected, pretty much like the one I described up there. Four walls (two white, two purple), one bed, a surprisingly huge wardrobe, posters everywhere and a couple of photos of what I guessed (and later confirmed) it was little Clara with her mum in her desk, where she was sitting with her laptop.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey. Do you want me to bring upstairs a chair from the dining room or do you prefer sitting in the bed?"

"Whatever is more convenient" I replied, and she just grabbed the laptop and sat in the bed, hitting it twice indicating me to sit next to her, which I did.

"Okay, did you understand at all what we have to do?" she asked me, and I shook my head with shame. Truth is, when the teacher was explaining I was thinking that I _had to_ go to Clara's house. And how I wanted to kiss her. And… wait, what?

"Well, shit, because I wasn't paying attention either" the brunette said, and we both laugh.

I looked at her computer's screen and saw she was reading some sort of blog… whatever _Tumblr_ is.

"Okay, tell me, what the hell is "fan fiction"?" I asked, and she looked at me, surprised.

"You really don't know what it is? Shit, and I saw you as the fangirl kind!" I also wondered what a _fangirl_ was, but I didn't want to ask. She explained what fan fiction was, and, to be honest, it sounded pretty cool. I've always liked reading, and the fact that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson never even kissed actually bothered me lots. It was nice to know there was a _universe_ where it was possible. I added "read fan fiction" to the list of things I have to do more often, right after "drink more water" and "not swear" (I wonder if I'll ever be able to accomplish the last one…).

It was 6 pm and Clara and I still haven't started the bloody essay. We had watched a thousand videos, I had listen to a thousand new songs, we had eaten biscuits to death and she had even tried (unsuccessfully) to bake another soufflé. After we cleaned the kitchen, we went to Clara's room again. I looked through the window and saw it was dark already, so I said "Hey, Clara, maybe I should head home now, before my parents start freaking out…" but she looked at me and said "Yeah, or you could just text them saying you'll stay over the night, if you want to" and smiled. Every time Clara smiles makes me feel so warm inside. It's actually really hard to explain, but Clara's smile is like a hug without the touching part.

"Is that an offer, Oswald?"

"Of course it is, Pond. Stay."

I couldn't believe what I was living. Clara Oswald, who looked like the kind of girl who'd never even think about asking someone that, was asking _me_ to stay at her house and sleep in her room. And I couldn't turn down that offer.

After dinner (in case you were wondering, and I know you were, we had pizza, food of the gods), we went to her room again and she grabbed a mattress from under her bed and put some sheets and covers over it.

"I think you'll be fine with that," she said "but wake me up if you're cold"

"Sure thing, thanks" I smiled, but it was way too early for me to go to sleep (Seriously, who sleeps before 10 pm?) so I looked back at her and asked "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Oh thanks God, I thought you were one of those that goes to bed early and scared me to death. Yes, I'd like to watch a movie, just let me get my laptop" I nodded and she went for it. When she found it, she invited me to her bed to watch it. No idea what movie it was, don't make me over-think this, but all I remember is that it was really bad and we laughed a lot. When it was over, she closed her laptop and I went back to my bed.

"Goodnight!" she said.

"Sleep well" I replied and she turned off the lights. Twenty minutes later, when I was trying to fall asleep, I heard her sobbing. Worried, I sat up and asked "Hey, Clara, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, uhm… yes, yes, don't worry" she said, and I could listen to her cleaning her tears.

"No, you're not. Tell me, what's wrong?" I said while I stood up and went towards her.

"It's… it's nothing. This is normal, I cry on a daily basis. It's fine, it'll pass. I promise. Go back to sleep, Pond" I bloody love when she calls me by my last name.

"Well, if you cry on a daily basis it probably means something is not okay at all. Tell me, Clara, you know I won't say anything."

"It's just a lot of stuff together, you know? I still cry because of my mum, and then there's my dad's fucking girlfriend, not to mention how I hate being the outcast in school. It's not like I was always like this. I used to wear dresses and bake cookies. I used to play the piano and sing. But then all this happened and my life just went to hell. I've been trying to bake the perfect soufflé for years because I feel that, wherever my mum is, it's the only thing I can do to make her proud. But the thing is, everything in my life was shit and dark, and suddenly you appear, out of the blue, with you perfect ginger hair and your endless legs, with your unbelievably sexy Scottish accent and your cute little smile. You're all the opposite of me, and yet I can't help it but feeling attracted to you. And now I'm saying all this and you're probably freaking out and waiting for the second I finish so you can run away and never come back."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Okay" I said, and I leant towards her and kissed her lips. For a minute I thought she'd want to separate, but she deepened the kiss instead. It was the best kiss I had ever had. Her lips tasted like sour apple (weird lip balms they make nowadays, don't they?) and her breath was hot and sweet. She slipped her tongue into my mouth both of our tongues met and started dancing together. I was happy for the first time in a while and I just knew she felt the same.

I started to lean towards her, pushing her into the mattress, while we kept kissing. I could feel her hand getting under my shirt and trying to unclasp my bra. When she did, I took off my shirt and let her throw away my bra (You know… we never found that bra again… I've always wondered what happened to it. It was nice, pink with purple flowers… oh crap, let's go back to the story. Sorry.) I was completely naked over my waist and for a second I felt insecure about myself, but then Clara looked at me and said "You're as beautiful as it gets" and I kissed her again. She was caressing my hair and back and the touch of her hands over my bare skin gave me shivers.

I could already feel my nipples aroused and, when she noticed, she stared at them for a second and then started to kiss all over my chest and breasts. I threw my head back, and she correctly understood how much I was enjoying it, so she started sucking my nipples. I felt how my underwear started to get wet and my sex pounded, and I made a low whining noise. She stopped.

"Raise your arms" I ordered, and she obeyed. I took off her own shirt and, since she wasn't wearing a bra, I could immediately appreciate her perfect breasts and I carefully squeezed them a little. I saw her close her eyes and noticed how much she liked it, but I decided not to do that. Instead, I moved the covers and started taking off her shorts… then her underwear…

"Clara, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"More than ever."

I touched her sex a bit, really slow. I separated her legs and looked at her. Right there, completely naked, lying in her bed, she looked so small and like the girl she had described earlier and she was… beautiful. I started kissing her stomach and went down until I reached her sex. I slipped my tongue into her and spelled her name with it because she seemed to enjoy it, no matter where direction I moved. After some minutes of listening her whisper my name and moan, I let her go.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, I want you so bad, Amelia Pond" she said to me and then she half-bit her lip.

"Just take me, Oswald." She looked at me with a smirk.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I bloody want to be yours. Can you just… please?"

She grabbed my face and started kissing me while she turned me around to get herself to the top. She took off my shorts and underwear and started kissing my neck. My chest. My breasts. My belly. My sex… I opened my eyes and saw her staring at my naked body and then she approached to my ear and whispered "I love you" and kissed my lips one more time. Then she slowly sucked two of her fingers and I yelled "Clara, please! I want you, I _need_ you!" and that was enough, I could already feel her inside me. She got her fingers in and out… in and out… one more finger… _shit fuck, Clara._

I let her do this until I couldn't hold it anymore and I told her "Clara, I think I'm going to…"

"You want me to stop?"

"If it was for me, I'd let you stay there forever, but for your own good… yes"

She took her fingers out of me and sucked them again. Then she lied next to me and kissed all my body while I came. She seemed to enjoy it so much and so did I…

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and the first thing I saw was her face illuminated by the sun. She was staring at me, caressing my hair, giving me small kisses in the head. We were both naked, but we weren't cold at all because we had the best kind of warm between us… the warm of love. And I just knew it. I was in love with her. I still am.

It's been six months since this and tomorrow's her birthday. I really didn't know what to give her as a present, so I just decided to write her the story of how I had fallen in love with her. The truth is that there's not a _how_, there never is. There may be a _why _or a _when_, but not a _how_. When? The day I first saw her in that Biology class. Why? Because she's the most perfect person I've ever seen. How? I'll never be able to say.

And to you, my dear Clara… I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. And who knows? Maybe someday, someone, somewhere, will find our story and write _fan fiction _about it.


End file.
